As a portable terminal evolves to various forms such as a smart phone or a tablet PC, the portable terminal provides various useful functions to the user, and accordingly the portable terminal is generally used.
The portable terminal provides an environment in which various applications are executed. A user may download and use desired applications through an application store.
The applications provide various types of soft buttons and the user may request to perform functions corresponding to the soft buttons by operating (e.g., touching) the soft button. For example, in an application for playing a multimedia, if a soft button corresponding to a play function is displayed, the user may request to play a certain multimedia with a touch input by performing a touch on the soft button corresponding to the play function with a finger and thereafter releasing the touch.
Meanwhile, according to the related art, at the time of touch input on a soft button (hereinafter, a button), a function corresponding to the button is instantly executed. In this case, it is inconvenient for the user to set a time for executing the function corresponding to the button.
According to the related art, a button for capturing an image in a camera application has a timer function. However, the button provides a timer function only for predetermined times (e.g., 2 seconds and 10 seconds) and the timer function is set through a separate menu.
For example, the related art provides a reservation function for reserving a time for executing a function corresponding to a button, but requires many steps of loading a menu for setting the reservation function, setting a time for the reservation function, inputting the button, and the like.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus and method for simply and easily setting a time for executing a function corresponding to a specific button.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.